


After the Fact

by SuperStitious18



Series: Darhkatom One-Shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Really An Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: After Neron, Nora finds Ray lying on the ground, he's injured and not moving but he's alive. What happens when he wakes up changes everything between the two of them.





	After the Fact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetravelingpalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingpalmer/gifts).



> This started out as an idea my friend, Soph gave me and I liked it so much that I broke my months long Darhkatom hiatus to write it. So, I hope you enjoy!

As the smoke cleared and the dust settled, it was clear to everyone that they had won. 

It had been a long and tedious battle to end Neron and his influence without destroying Ray and Gary. But in the end, they did it. The Legends and the Time Bureau combined won over the vile bastard who tried to rip their friends away from them. Nate had been able to get close enough to possessed Ray to disrupt his protection and get him vulnerable enough for John and Nora to do their job. They sent Neron straight to Hell, exactly where he belonged as soon as they separated him from Ray.

Where did that leave Ray though? Nora had to know that he was alive as he had collapsed amongst the chaos. Collapsed after Neron. No one would blame him, after they found him as it was exhausting being a demon vessel. She knew first hand, she'd tell everyone to back off of him for a while so he could rest. Because she'd be damned if that tall, lovable oaf was being let out of her sights anytime soon.

She had to find him first. It wasn't simply that she wanted to, no, what she wanted was to hug him. This was a deep seated  _ need  _ to make sure he was still alive. Still her Ray Palmer, the one that she-

No, she wasn't allowed to think that, let alone say that out loud. He wasn't hers, she wasn't his. Anything that had happened between them was just a magic influenced fever dream, it was all fake. He didn’t really have feelings for her, he’s never dreamed about her like that. Ray would never, ever like her like that, let alone be in love with her. 

At least, that's what she kept telling herself over and over again. It’d be better off that way if she never said anything about how she felt ever again. 

“Nora!” Ava’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. Nora focused on her best friend/her boss and worried a little more when she noticed how roughed up Ava looked from the fight. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired and maybe a little banged up,” she laughed nervously, eyes still searching the nearly destroyed gym for any signs of Ray. “Wait, how are you? You’re bleeding!” Nora exclaimed, her hand moving as if it had its own mind and tenderly touching where her suit had ripped.

“I’m okay, I’m going to the medics right now. Sara’s waiting for me, but I wanted to stop by and tell you that we found Ray.” 

Nora’s heart almost stopped at the words that came out of her mouth. “Where is he?” She didn’t even care that she sounded desperate, didn’t care that she was demanding things she probably didn’t have clearance to know about. Ray risked everything for her not too long ago, she wasn’t afraid to return the favour now. 

She didn’t have to worry however, Ava pointed her in the right direction. Nora turned, spying medics surrounding someone on the ground and without thinking, she took off in that direction. Nora was silently praying that he was okay, that he was still here. He had to be. She wouldn’t accept anything else.

The medics backed up when she came crashing down on her knees, shouting Ray’s name and worriedly cupping her face between her hands. “Ray, come on, you have to wake up. Please, you  _ have  _ to.” Nora worried obsessively, he had to wake up, he very likely had brain trauma and he did not need to be unconscious right now. Plus, she wanted to be able to look him in those gorgeous brown eyes and hear the voice that sounded off in her head over and over again. Nora needed to see him smile again, needed to have him be happy and whole without the pressures of demons and magical creatures tainting the sunshine he radiated. 

“Ray, please wake up.” Her voice cracked as she pressed her forehead to his, a few tears dropping onto his face. He was alive but she wouldn’t know if he was truly in one piece until he opened his eyes. “You’ve got to wake up. Please? For me?” Nora kept talking to him, hoping that he would somehow hear her voice and fight to come back.

It took entirely too long before she saw the most wonderful thing she had in her recent memory. His face scrunched up and a slightly pained moan escaped from his lips as he struggled to open his eyes with the bright lights shining down on them. Nora moved, intent on shading him a little bit, however much she could to help him. 

His eyes opened fully, glazed over and darting around as the adjusted to the harsh fluorescent lights of a high school gymnasium. A medic quickly darted in, moving her out of the way so he could check Ray out personally for a suspected concussion. That was the only reason she didn’t flay him alive for shoving her away from her best friend/the man she was hopelessly in love with.

"Nora?" His voice was weak but he looked relieved when he saw her nearby. She took one of his hands in both of hers, hoping that her touch would ground him while he was getting looked over. Nora pushed closer, moving one of the medics to the side so he could see her easier. "Is it over?" Ray asked tiredly.

Nora laughed wetly, a few more tears coming down her cheeks as she answered, "Yes. It's over. You're safe now." He was. He was safe now, she wouldn't allow anymore harm to come to him. 

The relief now took over his whole face and he relaxed a little more onto the hard floor beneath them. "Oh, good. That was scary." Ray said deliriously, curling the hand in Nora's a little as if he were trying to hold her hand back. If it were possible for her to cry anymore than she already was, she would be. Hell, she could very well just be in tears for the next hour if things kept up like this.

Nora couldn't help but laugh a little though. "It was, it was very scary," she agreed, smiling down at him and enjoying how he smiled too.

A yawn coming from him interrupted their tender moment. "M'sleepy." Ray mumbled, closing his eyes despite the fact he had to stay awake due to the traumatic brain injury he currently had.

“Nonononono, Ray, you have to stay awake. Your brain got knocked around too much and it’s hurt really bad.” Nora knew he wouldn’t have the mental capacity to be able to comprehend anything complex right this moment. Again, no one could blame him for it. Demon possession really took a lot out of a person and if they weren’t strong enough, they’d perish as well when the demon finally released them. She’d already known how tough he was, it took a certain strength to be so kind in such a cold, cruel world that only sought to take advantage of him.

The world that still needed him, so he  _ had  _ to stay awake. “Please stay with me,” she said softly, cupping his face gently and stroking his cheek with her thumb.

“Forever?” She heard him ask, eyes opening again to gaze up at her with a questioning look despite how painful the light had to be. He covered her hands this time, not allowing her to pull away with what little strength he still had. 

Nora smiled, “As long as you want me around.” 

Ray looked satisfied with that. “Forever.” Apparently he was feeling a little bold after the moment they had just had because the next words out of his mouth were, “I love you.”

She stared at him dumbly, surely she couldn’t have heard him right? And if she did, he probably had no clue what he was talking about. People who were in an altered state of mind rarely told the truth. Or was it that they only told the truth because they didn’t have the capacity to lie? The point was that she wasn’t sure if he was being honest about his feelings, even if it would be unlike him to not be.

“Ray…” She drew out gently, trying to think of a way to break it to him that he didn’t know what he was talking about. Her own feelings were in a violent turmoil but she just shoved them aside so she could focus on him right now. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

However, before he could retaliate, Nora was told to get ready to move because they were going to load Ray on a stretcher and get him back to the Waverider. The ship was more than well equipped to help speed up his recovery and thanks to Gideon, there would be 24/7 surveillance of his condition. They’d be notified the  _ second _ he was well enough to handle being up and about or being able to hold substantial conversations where he knew what he was saying. 

She was also told to keep him awake, that particularly thrilled her as it seemed to become clear to the medics that she was having a positive effect on him. All she wanted to do was help, despite now having heard those three words leave Ray Palmer’s lips and being pretty sure it was a lie. Nora would keep him awake, she’d just have to get creative with what she was telling him so she wouldn’t accidentally put him to sleep on the way to the Waverider.

___________________________________________

The first thing Ray noticed when he woke up was that his feet were incredibly cold. The second was that it was also familiar in the smell of antiseptic and sterile conditions. He was certain he was in the medbay just from past experiences of having been in here too many times to count. It would also explain why his feet were cold, the blankets here weren’t exactly long enough to keep him covered if he started moving when he was asleep.

What happened this time? Why was he here? The last thing he could really remember was when he ran in on…

Nora! Where was she? Was she hurt still? Was that why he was in the medbay, cold and asleep? Did her condition get so precarious that they had to move her from the Time Bureau to the ship? He had to know. He had to know now where she was or else he just might go insane with worry and fear.

He opened his eyes and looked around, squinting against the blinding light until his eyes landed on a sleeping form in an adjacent chair in the medbay. Ray could recognize Nora anywhere, apparently, especially in a medical setting with how often they ended up here together. Well, not  _ together  _ together, just simply in each other’s presence. She did have a nice presence at that, calming and a little mischievous if he really wanted to think about it.

Which he didn’t. He wanted to check on her and make sure she was okay. There was only a brief time where she was fine, when she was in custody of the Bureau. 

Ray attempted to sit up, swaying as he felt the blood rush from his head. He grabbed the bed in attempt to steady himself but he felt so weak. Now, he could lie back down but he had a mission, he needed to see Nora so him resting would have to wait a few minutes. He could ask Gideon but he'd rather see for his own eyes.

"Mr. Palmer, I recommend that you stay in your bed. Ms. Darhk is physically fine, I had to sedate her so she would get some rest as she has been by your bedside." Gideon interrupted his second go at standing, her voice startling him into sitting back down. "You were injured in the most recent battle and I've has you under sedation as well for the past week."

Ray couldn't believe that. A whole week? He's been unconscious for an entire week? There were so many things he would have missed during that time. So much time with his friends that he would have missed because of him being injured. 

So much time with Nora.

"I've only been out a week?" He asked, wanting it clarified.

There was a long drawn out silence from Gideon, the AI apparently needing a moment to process what to say. On one hand, he would be patient as he knew some inquiries needed some tact to answer. On the other…. He wanted to know  _ now _ , and the longer Gideon didn't answer, the more he was worried that he wasn't just gone a week.

"I do not believe I will be able to explain properly." Gideon finally answered. 

Ray frowned at that response. It certainly wasn't what he expected her to say. That left him where he started, no answers and a rather vague memory of  _ something. _

Movement from the adjacent bed caught his attention, distracting him from his concerned line of thinking. He was almost vibrating with excitement as she slowly woke up, stretching with a large yawn coming from her. Ray ignored the heart monitor that he was attached because it started beeping faster with the rhythm of his heart due to his feelings for Nora reappearing. Not like they ever disappeared, he was just feeling them light anew and all over again, a feeling he would  _ never _ grow tired of.

Ray prepared to greet her as she woke up, opening his mouth to chirp a 'hello' to her. His mouth was dry but he wanted her to know he was there too, maybe even get a hug if she were feeling up to it. He just loved her so much and her arms were where he felt the safest out of anywhere in the multiverse. 

He didn't get a chance because she practically bolted off the bed once she saw he was sitting up. Nora immediately cupped his cheeks, her eyes darting around as she examined him to make sure he was okay personally. Ray was okay with it, he'd do the same and her hands felt nice on his face so he wasn't about to complain. He'd never complain when it came to her.

"Ray?" Nora said his name and from how she said it, she'd been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes. "Are you okay? You spaced out."

He didn't space out, did he? He had just been appreciating the softness of her hands and the sweet sound of her voice. He hadn't understood a word she said but he knew she was there, that's really all he needed. If anything happened, Ray knew he would be okay because she had his back. 

"Cozy." He said instead of answering her concerns, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around her waist. Ray snuggled into her front and enjoying the sound of her laughter rumbling under his ear. 

"Gideon? What's wrong with him?" Nora asked the AI, trusting that she would have significantly more brain power than Ray did right now.

"Nothing. I believe Dr. Palmer is just tired."

"He's been sleeping for a week!"

"He has been  _ resting _ for a week, Ms. Darhk. In a medically induced coma. Now he is awake and free to rest on his own will as well as sleep off the effects of the sedation. In layman's terms, he's hungover." Gideon sounded as amused as she ever did when talking about the minor unfortunates her humans came across. "I assure you, he will be fine."

Nora frowned as she felt Ray sag a little more, getting a little heavier against her front. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I believe it would be wise to get him back in the bed however." 

"Noooo." Ray protested sleepily, holding tighter onto Nora. "Don't go please." He whined, nuzzling more into her and sighing contentedly when she stayed where she was. 

"I can't stand here the whole time." Nora chuckled, brushing his hair back. He needed a shower and he  _ definitely _ needed a proper meal. "How about this, you lie down and I'll lie down next to you?" She held her breath, hoping that he would easily accept her suggestion.

She definitely didn't have to worry as he eagerly got back into the bed and scooted over to make room for her. Ray looked up at her with such an earnest and happy expression, that even if she wasn't already on board with this idea, she would be now. Nora easily climbed into the medium sized bed, her amusement remaining as Ray snuggled into her. 

Things were quiet for a while with the two of them lying together, ignoring the world around them. They didn't need to fill the silence, it was comfortable and delighting to spend time with each other without having to make small talk. Nora enjoyed the weight of his arm across her waist and his head resting on her chest. 

"Nora?" Ray whispered her name, sounding like he was about two seconds from passing out. He had something important to say to her first, then he could rest. He could rest knowing she'd protect him and he would protect her in return. 

"Ray." Nora hummed in response, almost laughing at the sleepy giggle that escaped him when she made that noise. 

"I love you," he said. It was simple, no dramatics needed nor any long build up to tell her those three words. The three words that he'd been dying to say to her for a long time, ever since she'd been freed from Mallus. Though, he was unaware that he'd already said them to her before. 

Nora swallowed roughly, she remembered very vividly the last time he said that he loved her. She thought then he hadn't been thinking properly, he might not even be now with what Gideon said about him being "hungover". But for him to say it twice? He couldn't be lying or tricking her or even just hallucinating his feelings then, right?

"I love you too." She decided to say, opting to work through it all later as she was pretty sure Ray fell asleep. That was okay though, she was just please  _ had _ a later with the man she loved the most in the multiverse.

They had all the time together that they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought or come yell at me on tumblr @superstitious19!


End file.
